pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Tord
The creator's username is Creepypasta71, make sure to notice this note before reading this pokepasta. One day, I really wanted Pokemon Blue to complete my collection of Generation 1 games, so I went to our local game store, GamesRetro. There were no customers. There was nothing there except one Pokemon Blue cartridge. The cashier came up to me and said, "Hey kid, you want to get this Game?" He looked like a hobo who lived on the streets, and he stank like cigarettes and sweaty armpits. He wore a tank top, ripped blue jeans, and had a weird haircut, and he had a cigar in his mouth. I said yes, I'd like to buy the game, and the Cashier said, "You have to pay $5 Dollars to get the game." There was no tax on it, which I thought it was weird, because we had taxes on games, just like any other type of merchandise, in my area. I bought the game, and I paid the man $5. Before I left, he said "Goodbye, Tord." I told him my name was Cian. Once I went home and showed my parents my new Pokemon Blue cartridge, I told them I only bought it for $5 at GameRetro. They said "Cool." My Mom remarked on how it was getting dark, then handed me my Gameboy Light and inserted the Pokemon Blue Cartridge into it. The game started with the usual intro. Everything was fine and dandy until I checked the old save file. The old save file was called Tord. It was very new, and had no items or pokemon on it. There was something strange I noticed before I played the game. The menu only had a continue button. Lacking any other option, I clicked on the save file and started playing. I went into the tall grass, triggering the encounter with Professor Oak. He said, "Just come to my Lab now!" That was weird, Professor Oak never says that when the player first encounters him. We went straight into Professor Oak's Lab, and he ordered, "Pick your Pokemon now!" So I picked Bulbasaur. "Okay, now battle with my Grandson!" My rival showed up, and he was named Gary. The previous owner of this game must have named him that. We went straight to battle without even talking to each other. The battle screen came up and he sent out Squirtle, which I thought was weird since he'd usually send out charmander, since I'd picked the grass-type starter. I beat my rival easily, and after that, he gave me $500 Poke dollars. He only said "..." before returning to the overworld. Gary said his dots again, and he then said "It was shocking. Hehehe," and walked away. I was honestly a little freaked out at this point- things were getting eally weird really fast. After that, I challenged Gym Leader Brock and won easily because of Bulbasaur's Vine Whip. I moved on to Misty, the Water-type Gym Leader, and I did what I did to Brock, beating her trainers and Misty using Vine Vhip from my Ivysaur, and I now had two gym badges. I decided to save my game, and the game fortunately accepted the Save. I continued to the S.S Anne and I beat my rival easily. I got the HM Cut and I removed that small tree that was blocking my way to get my 3rd Gym Badge. I dodged the Trainers in the gym, and I beat Lt. Surge without too much difficulty. I saved my game and moved on to Lavender Town. As I went to Lavender Town, the music was really off. It was at a lower pitch than usual and it freaked me out. I tried to turn down the volume, but that wouldn't work. I healed my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, and I tried to enter the NPC's Houses to talk to them, but the game prevented me from enter into the NPC's Houses, which I thought was weird, but I was allowed to enter the Pokemon Tower. I met my rival there. He said his usual ellipses and battled me. He only had one Pokemon, which was weird, since he usually had five pokemon at this point. I thought it was just more regular weirdness from this game, but boy sure I was wrong. He sended out the Mysterious GHOST, I was suprised, since I knew, that you couldn't catch the GHOST in the game, I sent out my Venusaur, which was all of a sudden the only Pokemon I had. Gary told GHOST to use Curse against my Venusaur and he DIED. What? That was... really strange. After that, I wasn't at the Pokemon Center, I was at a Pit of some kind, and it was dark. I checked my Pokemon Party, I saw a another Pokemon there, I saw GHOST and Venusaur, but Venusaur's Sprite got replaced with an X. When I clicked on my "Venusaur" it was all gory and body parts were ripped apart. My "Venusaur's" sprite looked like the frostbitten sprite from the Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver creepypasta. This was getting freakier by the minute. I checked GHOST's Moves and there were only 2 moves. One was called Suffer and the other was Flash, Flash was at its last PP so I told GHOST to use Flash and after that Flash's PP ran out, but the pit was lighter. I saw a frostbitten body and ice was everywhere, it is that of a young boy, I went to interact with it, but the body broke out and it was still alive. My heart raced a little faster than it already was. The frostbitten boy had no eyes, three teeth, and blood was coming out of his mouth. He had a ripped shirt and equally tattered pants, and the music changed to "last minute" of the Sonic the Hedgehog game. How was this even possible?! I tried to run away, but there was no ladder, so I was cornered, and as the frostbitten kid came closer and closer, I noticed something. There was a nametag, and it said Tord. I realized this was Tord. My character's sprite got eaten by the frostbitten undead child. After, my sprite got replaced with another mutilated and frostbitten sprite, which was even scarier than that child's sprite. My "new" sprite had no eyes, a giant grin to its cheeks, and intestines and guts and blood were showing. My character's new sprite said, "Will you give me a Hug?" The font was jagged and had reddish tinges around the edges, as if the voice of the character was supposed to be creepy, demonic even. I was shaking like a leaf as I was shown with the YES and NO options. I clicked NO, because I was terrified of this "thing". After that, I was about to puke my guts up out of terror when that thing puked 8-bit blood all over my Gameboy screen. I tried to take out the game cartridge, but it didn't work. It was stuck, somehow. I had an idea to stop this thing and forget about it, I pulled out a brown box, tape and a Black Marker. I wrote in the black marker "DO NOT OPEN" in capital letters so someone could read it. I placed the 4 corners with tape and placed the taped and wrote in Black Marker "DO NOT OPEN" on the front of the brown box. I quickly put in my Gameboy Light and the Pokemon Blue cartridge and hid it under my bed. I decided to go to sleep, but sleeping brought more unpleasant surprises. I had nightmares about the game and Lavender Town's music and the sprites. I woke up and I saw the Sunrise, the Sunrise should make me forget about that nightmare. My mom gave me breakfast in bed and then I released I was playing that haunted Cartridge all night long. If you EVER find this game under my bed, Do not open it OR even play it, if you do play it, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. - Cian Category:Pokemon Category:Lavender Town Category:Hacked Game